dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
1.17.0
This checklist is meant to help admins in tracking changes brought by the 1.17 release. Wikians are welcome to add items, and admins to add check marks to finished items. New Quests * A Hysterical Judge 155 * Breeding Culture 141 * Carcassing Allister's Castle 132 * Charge! 144 * Dragoturkey meat for Allister's dinner 139 * Delicatessen 148 * Dungeons and Donjons 156 * Giddy up! 143 * Guided Tour of Allister's Castle 131 * How to put a shark in his coffin 136 * Knowledge vs Strength 142 * Load the Mule 150 * Non Guided Tour 146 * Polar Race 149 * Potato Head 138 * Stomp Stamp 145 * The Bootlicker Potion 135 * The Key Master 153 * The Lovely Hermit 137 * The Master's Henchmen 154 * The Site Chief sits down to eat. 133 * The Warrior's Path 157 * Tricky Flowers 147 * Trip Round the World 152 * Wartella's Teeth 134 * Where's the Minotoror? 140 * Wooly Wool Shearer 151 New Gears * Ancestral Gear * Black Rat Gear * Ceremonial Gear * Soft Oak Gear * Sponge Gear * White Rat Gear Monster Name changes * Agressive Arachnee to Aggressive Arachnee * Akwala Guard to Akwadala Guard * Akwala's Heart to Akwadala's Heart * Arachnee to Perverse Arachnee * Awaken Sapphire Dragoss to Sapphire Awaken Dragoss * Bewitched Cherry-Wood to Bewitched Wild Cherry-Wood * Bewitched Sacred Bamboo to Bewitched Holy Bamboo * Cracked Black Dreggon to Immature Black Dreggon * Cracked Golden Dreggon to Immature Golden Dreggon * Cracked Sapphire Dreggon to Immature Sapphire Dreggon * Cracked White Dreggon to Immature White Dreggon * Demonic Rose to Diabolical Rose * Disciple Sankwa to Sankwa Disciple * Ecureuil mesquin to Mean Squirrel * Explosive Chest to Explosive Shell * Female Imp to Impette * G.M. Wabbit to GM Wabbit * Gobball to Hunted Gobball * Green Mouse to MouMouse * Healing Chest to Healing Shell * Heart of the Dopples Territory to Heart of the Dopple Territory * Heart of the Dopples Territory to Heart of the Dopple Territory * Heart of the Imps Village to Heart of the Imp Village * Heart of the Imps Village to Heart of the Imp Village * Kanigrou to Kaniger * Karne Riders to Karne Rider * Magus Bwork to Bwork Magus * Magus Bwork to Bwork Magus * Minoskito Air to Air Minoskito * Minoskito Earth to Earth Minoskito * Minoskito Fire to Fire Minoskito * Minoskito Water to Water Minoskito * Mont of the Small Mino to Small Mino's Mount * Moskito to Minoskito * NakunBra to Hazwoanarm * Nebgib The Stabilizer to Nebgib The Pacifier * Obscur Rose to Obscure Rose * Olantern to Olantewn * One-armed Bandits' to One-armed Bandit * Ougah to Ougaaa * Plain Crackler to Eroded Kirball * Radlu Minite the Dark Minor to Radlu Minite the Dark Miner * Robber of the Rogues Clan to Rogues Clan's Bandit * Robot Rickshaw to Pushy Robot * Robot Rickshaw to Pushy Robot * Rocky to Fire Bowl * Sa'Ruoy'Dnim to As'Ruoy'Dnim * Sewer Rat to Grossewer Rat * Shaman Sewer Rat to Grossewer Shaman * Sharp Black Dreggon to Alert Black Dreggon * Sharp Golden Dreggon to Alert Golden Dreggon * Sharp Sapphire Dreggon to Alert Sapphire Dreggon * Sharp White Dreggon to Alert White Dreggon * Sick Disewersting Rat to Sick Grossewer Rat * Sick Milidisewersting Rat to Sick Grossewer Milirat * Summoning Killer to Summon Killer * Tabasse Innkeeper to kikim Innkeeper * The Ouassingue to Ouassingue * Tofu in cage to Tofu in Cage * Trooll to Trool * WonnoLirsin to WonnoPih New Monsters * Alert * Apero Ghost * Arachnotron * Black Rat * Blue Dink * Donatella * Green Dink * Kloon Dink * Leonardawa * Michelangela * Orange Dink * Raphaela * Rat Bag * Rat Basher * Rat Pakk * Rat Rah * Rat Suenami * Rat Tchet * Raul Mops * Sick Treechnid * Sphincter Cell * Sponge Mob * Starfish Trooper * The Block * Werepeki * White Dink * White Rat Item Name changes * Adventurer boots to Adventurer Boots * Adventurer hat to Adventurer Hat * Bag of Sacred Bamboo Wood to Bag of Holy Bamboo Wood * Cheque of the Glazov Vater Tavern to Cheque of the Glazov Vater Inn * Compet Dink to Contest Dink * Daisy Amulet to Field Amulet * Daisy Key to Field Key * Forgetfulness potion :\'Strinking\' to Forgetfulness potion :\'Striking\' * Gobbal saliva to Gobball Saliva * Gobball War Chief\' leather to Gobball War Chief Leather * Humongous Soul Stone to Huge Soul Stone * Iop\'s hair tuft to Iop Hair Tuft * Joe Stonefiddler to Joe Stonefiddler\'s Letter * Krokette amulet to Krokette Amulet * Letter to Oto to Letter for Oto * Lightning Thrower in Chestnut to Lightning Thrower in Chestnut Wood * Lightning Thrower in Walnut to Lightning Thrower in Walnut Wood * List of Baits for Bhan Laka to List of Baits for Fishermen * Lumberjack hatchet to Lumberjack Hatchet * Mad Tofu cloak to Mad Tofu Cloak * Magic Mutilated Makroute to Mutilated Makroute * Magic Petal to Magic Famished Sunflower Petal * Magical Bamboo Wood to Magic Bamboo Wood * Manger in Chestnut to Manger in Chestnut Wood * Mastralis Crocloak to Mastralis Croak * Reort of Raaga to Report of Raaga * Tabasse Inn Beer to Kikim Inn Beer * Tavern Shield to Inn Shield * The Crackler\'s boots to Crackler Boots * Treebelt to Treechelt * Treecapa to Treecape * Treecaska to Treechelmet * Trool fair softtoy to Trool Fair Soft Toy * Unlearning Potion for Profession : Hammer Smithmagus to Unlearning Potion for Profession : Hammer Forgemage * Unlearning Potion for Profession : Shovel Smithmagus to Unlearning Potion for Profession : Shovel Forgemage * Unlearning Potion for Profession : Sword Smithmagus to Unlearning Potion for Profession : Sword Forgemage Deprecated items * Imp Flower New items * Ancestral Ring * Ancestral Shin Guards * Ancestral Torc * Ancestral Treecape * Ancestral Treechelmet * Ancestral Treechelt * Ancestral Treechnid Bark * Ancestral Treechnid Bud * Ancestral Treechnid Root * Autumnal Soft Oak G-String * Billalo * Black Rat Belt * Black Rat Boots * Black Rat Cape * Black Rat Daggers * Black Rat Fabric * Black Rat Mask * Black Rat Necklace * Black Rat Ring * Black Rat Skin * Black Rat Ulna * Bontarian Rat Dungeon Key * Bootlicker Potion * Brakmarian Rat Dungeon Key * Breeders' Compensation Gift * Ceremonial Belt of the Lord of the Rats * Ceremonial Necklace of the Lord of the Rats * Ceremonial Ring of the Lord of the Rats * Crocodyl Meat * Crocodyl Steak * Filtounga Recipe * First Key to the Rat King's Dungeon * Grossewer Rat Hair * Grossewer Rat Skin * Grossewer Shaman Hair * Grossewer Shaman Skin * Kaniger Meat * Kaniger Steak * Key to the Rat Dungeon of the Castle of Amakna * Koalak Meat * Koalak Steak * Magic Red Balloon * Preserved Crocodyl Meat * Preserved Kaniger Meat * Preserved Koalak Meat * Purse of 10,000 Kamas * Rat Lord Ceremonial Boots * Rat Lord Ceremonial Cape * Rat Lord Ceremonial Mask * Sand Dungeon Key * Second Key to the Rat King's Dungeon * Soft Oak Dungeon Key * Soft Oak Hat * Soft Oak Ring * Soft Oak Sunday Thongs * Soft Oak Talisman * Sphincter Cell Fabric * Sphincter Cell Femur * Sphincter Cell Skin * Treechnid Dungeon Transformation * Werepeki Lair Key * White Rat Belt * White Rat Boots * White Rat Cape * White Rat Fabric * White Rat Gauntlet * White Rat Hat * White Rat Necklace * White Rat Skin * White Rat Sword * White Rat Tooth * Worn Soft Oak Cape NPC Name changes * Innkeeper Hotbread to Innkeeper Pinchaut * Ninetainedo Peule to Ninetainedo Ple * Badufron chef mercenaire to Igor Ant, Mercenary Chief * Acidrik Fenlapanse to Acidrik Gutsplitter New NPCs * Aperirel * Bitsan Picies * Captain Fatchark * Captain Starky * Chapi Chapo * Colm O'Ver * Fred Austere * Gobballeater * Jorg Dy * Josette Moresyca * Jumbo Mumbo * Key Master * Koka Dekolak * Kris Tericks * Madam El * Marie Zoto * Maskara * Metamunch Kin * Mouss Bouff * Nioo Nioo Welties * Paindep * Ploddey * Pol Bokuz * Rat Dungeon Keeper of Bonta * Rat Dungeon Keeper of Brakmar * Scrollum Wormius * Sir El * Stampitor the Boor * Turkette Qillpen * Valcor New spells * Bewitched Cutting * Black Plague * Breeze * Call of the Sea * Complicity * Dark Cure * Darkness * Dead Arachnee Throwing * DoctoRat * Grate * Harpooning * Hazardous Cure * Kawabunga * KilleRat * Korrattion * Meteorion * Mutagen * Peki Slubber * Purification * Rabble * Rack * Radical * Ram * Rampage * Rapidity * Raptor * Rasp * Ravages * Ravine * Razor * Repulsion * Rinse * Salting * Sanded Dispersal * Scratch * Scrub * Short Cut * Shot * Silvan Attraction * Sly Wave * Spontaneous Regeneration * Sprat * Weremutation * Werepeki's Spirit * White Plague